Park Benches
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Maura and Jane often frequent the same park bench, but never at the same time. A courtship in letters ensues.


_A/N: This was just a silly little idea I had that was begging to be written. It was actually intended just to be a one-shot, so I plan to leave it as such. __I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Person Who Left Their Gloves,<strong>

**I found them. They are nice and soft and I figured you'd want them back. I left them with the old lady who is always feeding birds across the path, which I assume she told you when she handed you this note. If she even gave you the note and returned your gloves. She said she recognized the women they belonged to. She could be lying. But I prefer to keep good faith in humanity.**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Glove Finder,_

_I have received my gloves, and your kindness is much appreciated. I like to come here and read after work, and it is much more pleasant to do so without icy fingers. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Park Bench Reader,**

**I am relieved to know that you received your gloves. I like to come here and sit with my coffee after my run in the morning – another way of keeping my fingers warm, I suppose.**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Morning Jogger,_

_Do you think the bird lady has become cross with being our messenger yet? Try tucking your next note between the planks of the bench, and then we will no longer have to inconvenience her. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Considerate,**

**Got it. What kind of stuff do you like to read anyway?**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Book Inquirer,_

_It often varies. I'm a voracious devourer of most reading material. Right now I am reading the third volume of Marcel Proust's __In Search of Lost Time__. Where do you like to get your coffee in the morning?_

_M_

XXX

**Dear Book Devourer,**

**I was going to recommend some books, but I'm intimidated now. I get my coffee at The Busy Bean. It's right by the entrance to the park. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Book Recommender, _

_Please do suggest a few titles. I was being quite sincere when I told you I devour nearly everything. And tomorrow morning when you go to The Busy Bean, give them the name William M. Bass. I got your coffee for you._

_M_

XXX

**Dear Body Farm Enthusiast, **

**Thank you for the coffee. The peppermint mocha was quite a treat. As for books, I don't know if you like mysteries, or Tom Clancy, but I just read ****The Hunt for Red October**** and really enjoyed it.**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Mystery Reader,_

_I do enjoy a good mystery. I have actually been interested in forensic science for some time now. I'm am also surprised and delighted to see that you appreciated my William M. Bass reference. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Future Forensic Analyst, **

**I will admit that I had to look up who William Bass was, but you did make me curious. That's pretty neat that you're interested in forensics – because I am too. And I'm totally not just saying that. I'm a cop, hoping to become a homicide detective someday. **

**Also, go The Busy Bean when you get this note and tell them the name Joe Friday.**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Officer, _

_Thank you for the cookie and your copy of __The Hunt for Red October__. You're right – it is nice to nibble on a snack whilst reading a good book. I am nearly done with Proust, and I shall put his following volumes on hold and immerse myself in a good mystery instead. _

_I'm in medical school right now, though I have found I much prefer to work on the cadavers rather than on live human beings. That must make me sound so terribly macabre._

_M_

XXX

**Dear Doctor,**

**Tell me more about yourself. I'm enjoying unraveling the mystery of the gloved book reader. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Curious, _

_What would you like to know? I hate to disappoint you, but I'm hardly fascinating. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Utterly Fascinating,**

**On the contrary, I find you quite intriguing. Tell me about your family. Only child? Heaps of siblings? Besides reading and chilling with dead people, what do you like to do for fun?**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Misled,_

_My letters must offer the allusion of a noteworthy personality. To answer your questions, I am an only child. An adopted only child - I don't know why I always feel the need to mention that. I enjoy tinkering, I suppose - my father had an old corvette he used to let me work on with him when I was younger, so I have always enjoyed understanding how machinery works. I also like tea, bubble bathes, and I have a penchant for African spurred tortoises. _

_Now it's your turn. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Liar, **

**You are either being much too modest or you severely underestimate yourself. I'm the oldest of three - I have two crazy little brothers. Also a nutty Italian mother. I like sports a lot, especially baseball. I'm a diehard Red Sox fan. Definitely a dog person, and I'm lethal without my coffee. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Bella Donna,_

_As a rule of thumb, Italians are gorgeous, so I'm imagining you as so. Also, I have never been to a Red Sox game. Is that terrible?_

_M_

XXX

**Dear Flatterer, **

**I'll take it. I'm glad to know your imaginary version of me is a fine looking lady. And yes. That's unacceptable. Once the season starts, I'm sliding some tickets into this bench. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Fine Looking Lady,_

_I will be looking forward to it._

_M_

XXX

_Dear Friend,_

_Can I consider you a friend? I've come to think of you as such. I hope my last letter found you. If you sent a response, I didn't get one. _

_M_

XXX

_Dear Friend, _

_I finished __The Hunt for Red October. What a compelling read. I suppose I'll just hold onto it for now. _

_M_

XXX

_Dear Friend,_

_It's been over a week, and all my notes have been ruined by the rain. I finally asked the bird lady if she has seen you. She has not, and neither have the baristas at The Busy Bean. I truly hope all is well.  
><em>_M_

XXX

**Hello Stranger,**

**Perhaps you remember me, the elusive note writer? I know it has been incredibly way too long, but I was delighted to hear from the bird lady that you still frequent our bench. I'm leaving this note with her because I'm sure you don't bother to check for notes anymore. **

**So here's the story. **

**I got shot. **

**I could draw this out into a dramatic story about how I looked death in the eye, but the truth is an accidental shot hit me in the foot while doing a drug bust. More of an inconvenience than anything. So obviously an injured foot meant no morning runs, and my nutty Italian mother swooped in like a hawk, insisting I stay with her during the course my recovery, and she wouldn't even let me come and leave a note. **

**I'm writing all this as though it still matters. **

**In truth, I'm hoping it still does. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Survivor, _

_I'm so glad to hear from you and to know that you are okay. I missed you. I missed you quite a bit. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Friend,**

**I hope it's okay to consider you that. Thanks for the coffee and muffin this morning. I've missed you, too.**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Friend, _

_Have you ever considered breaking anonymity? Or do you believe that it is the ambiguity of it all that makes this work?_

_M_

XXX

**Dear Friend, **

**I have considered it, and while I have enjoyed the pen pal nature of this relationship, I don't really like the idea of losing contact with you again. We do have a bit of an unreliable system. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Friend, _

_Perhaps we should meet. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Friend, **

**Perhaps we should. **

**J**

XXX

_Dear Friend,_

_Would this Saturday at 3pm work for you? We can meet by our park bench and go to The Busy Bean after we've met up. _

_M_

XXX

**Dear Friend,**

**That works for me. How will I know for sure it's you?**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Friend_

_I'll be holding your copy of __The Hunt for Red October__ with a rose tucked into the front cover._

_M_

XXX

**Dear Meg Ryan, **

**Does that make me your Tom Hanks?**

**J**

XXX

_Dear Possibly Tom Hanks,_

_I suppose we'll have to find out. Are you still game? _

_Maura_

XXX

**Dear Maura,**

**Yes. **

**Jane**


End file.
